battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Power of Three
Power of Three is the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Cake at Stake The Squishy Cherries were up for elimination for the 4th time. 6 cupcakes were used as the Cake. 13 votes were cast, which was 1 vote less than last time (14 votes). Speaker Box says "I want to cry now, I really do". Pin had a Win Token and did not use it and said she was smart but in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? she got 14 out of 20 for 70%, a C-, making Pin angry. Firey got 0 votes but it was Pencil annoying Firey. Pencil says "Yay". Bubble, Match & Firey got 1 vote each. Eraser was declared eliminated with 9 votes, but actually was safe with 2. Pen & Pin were the bottom 2 with similar names like Ice Cube was frozen but was at the cake at stake place getting a fling back to the grapes like it happened in Sweet Tooth eraser pointed out that pen was written on the final cupcake which wasn't supposed to be there. Pen was saved with 2 votes, and Pin is eliminated with the remaining 6 votes. Pin then says "I use my Win Token", but it was too late, therefore, Pin was eliminated. Eraser said Pin must deserved it. Speaker said "Lesson learned, use a Win Token before it's too late." Contest Speaker divides the contestants into 5 teams, calling it "Teams in Teams". The Cherries split into 2 teams, and The Grapes split into 3 teams, with a total of five. The 5 teams must cross a river to the 1st island, where they look for paddles and a raft in safes. Then they try to get a key on island 2 to unlock the door on island 3. Pen asks if one of them is Dream Island, and Speaker cuts him off with a NO. Bubble, Match and Pencil quickly get a lead. Snowball and Golf Ball argue, as their teammate Rocky does nothing. Snowball picks him up and plows through Pencil's alliance along with Icy. As Ice Cube falls, Rocky pukes on her. Coiny panics and rushes to Island 1 with Needle. Match bickers about SB, and Bubble suggests to swim to Island 1. Speaker Box tells Snowball to go back for Golf Ball, and forces him to swim back. Leafy, Teardrop and Tennis Ball are the first to arrive. Their first safe has a teddy bear in it. Coiny and Needle arrive at Island 1, and Coiny asks Needle where Ice Cube is. Needle says she doesn't know, after slapping him for calling her "Needy". Pencil's alliance arrives next in 2nd, while Snowball gets mad at GB, throwing her and Rocky across the river, and Ice Cube surfaces. Firey falls into the water, so Pen and Eraser turn on the Firey Recovery Center. Match finds an egg. Coiny nominates himself as team leader. TB finds a flower, and gripes about it. Leafy replies how she doesn't like Flower (the contestant). Match finds a baseball cap, and Coiny finds the raft and paddles. SB gets mad at his team again, and Pen and Eraser wait for the FRC to warm up. SB and Leafy find the raft and paddles, and Tennis Ball gets frustrated at Leafy for falling to 3rd. Match finds a basketball. Firey finally regenerates. Bubble finds a ball. Match closes the safe on the ball, then car wheel, Pencil says "Wait! Match", but it's too late, now she got stuck by Match closing it. Coiny gets a key. Golf Ball lectures Snowball on not building a stable structure. The alliance Finally finds the raft, and Pen panics because his team is in last. TD gets a key, and SB falls over. Coiny's key won't unlock the door. Firey finds the raft immediately, and his team sets off for Island Two. Match realizes they forgot Pencil, and begin searching for her. Leafy can't unlock the door either. GB tells SB he "never learns", and Pen's team arrives. Firey kicks down SB's structure, making him falls for the 3rd time. Firey tries to climb the pole, but realizes it's slippery. Match finally finds Pencil, and Coiny finds another key. Firey gets a key. Leafy gets another key. Coiny's key is fake, but Firey's isn't, so Pen, Eraser and Firey get Win Tokens and get shot into the sky. Leafy get inside too. Every team gets a key, and start paddling. Pencil's key works, and the alliance is safe. Coiny's works, but SB shoves his team out of the way. Snowball, Golf Ball and Rocky are shot into the air. Coiny's team comes in right after. Needle slaps the speaker for calling her Needy, who then tells her team that they are up for elimination. The team begins to worry. The final clip shows Pen, Eraser, and Leafy in the air. Pen wonders out loud why they are still in the air, and Leafy asks Pen and Eraser "Are we going up or down now?" Trivia & Goofs *This is the 4th and last time Pin refused to use her Win Token for the same reason and the 3rd time and last time she got interupted by the Announcer because he knows that already. *This is the first time Snowball performs his dramatic "NOOOOOOO!" yell, which he does several times before he is eliminated. *'Running Gag': Needle slapping someone and saying "DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! But, no." *This is first time where the teams are broken down into smaller groups. *'GOOF:' In a flashback of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey is happy. But in the actual episode, he looked worried. *In a picture, Pencil and Match share a mouth (the mouse sticks). *When Match has finally found Pencil she said a recycled line from Episode 2 *The Names Of The Teams Were: 1st: Hot Fires 2nd: Sweet Limes 3rd: Team Alliance 4th: Cold Snowballs And Last: Brown Pennies. *'GOOF': When the losing team's contestants where at the end making a weird noise Ice Cube's mouth got darker. *The team of Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop was the only team that was never in last place. They were always in 4th or better. *Pin said she was smart but if you add it carefully, Eraser got 2 votes, Pen got 2 votes, and Pin had 6. If she had used the win token, she would still be eliminated with 3 votes. * When Pencil crossed the beam, her leg wasn't attached to her body. *When Firey was recovered, he wasn't flaming. *A safe's lock combination doesn't have any number more than 9, but the safes on Island 1 have the numbers 10 and 11 written at the bottom. Deaths *Eraser popped Bubble while Pin holding on to him before she got eliminated. *Firey falls off the platform, landing in the water. Gallery 10 vs 10.png|All contestants 6 vs 9.png|5 contestants removed Frc.jpg|The FRC as seen in the episode. Cupcake.jpg Pencupcake.jpg Arms.jpg|OH GREAT THATS HELPFUL! (NOT!) HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ARMS! 17.jpg|Ice Cube is coming! Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png Capture156.PNG|I really don't like Cake at Stake... Capture157.PNG|...never mind. Capture158.PNG|One cherries go home. Capture180.PNG|Emmmm.... What's wrong? Capture181.PNG Capture182.PNG|Get out of my way! Capture195.PNG|A ball. Capture194.PNG|It not here.. Capture193.PNG|..and here! Capture192.JPG|Not here! Capture1.JPG|C'mon! Capture196.JPG|Wait Match, wait! Capture196.PNG|On Island One there are thirty or so safes. Each safe's combo is written on its bottom. Five of the safes have the rafts and paddles that team will need in order to get to Island two. Capture197.PNG|7,4,9? Capture198.PNG|No! Capture199.PNG|Woah! Capture200.PNG|A baseball bat?????? Capture201.PNG|A flower? Capture202.PNG|Coiny found it! Capture203.PNG|What a lucky! Capture204.PNG|Finally! Capture205.PNG|Is this it? Capture206.PNG|Island Two has ten keys hanging from poles. Teams will climb up building blocks to snatch a key to move on. Capture207.PNG|Finally... Capture209.PNG|Current rank: Capture208.PNG|Got it! Capture208.JPG|On Island Three there's a building with a locked door. The key that the team snatched from Island Two might unlock the door. If a key doesn't work, the team must go back and snatch another key. Capture209.JPG|We are fool! Capture210.JPG|Yah! Capture212.JPG|We forgot Pencil! Capture213.JPG|We are fool! Capture211.PNG|There are no time to be Mr.nice guy! Capture210.PNG|Not this one. Capture212.PNG|Or this.. Capture213.PNG|..or this one... Capture214.PNG|...or this one! Capture215.PNG|We can climb the pole! Capture216.PNG|It's too slipaly! Capture217.PNG|Yay! Capture218.PNG|Yeah! Capture219.PNG|We are fool, AGAIN! Capture220.PNG|Yeah! Capture221.PNG|Ahhh! Capture222.PNG|Yeah! Capture223.PNG|You team two. Capture224.PNG|As the day wear on.... Capture225.PNG|What??? Capture226.PNG|Ha ha! XD Capture227.PNG|I wonder why they have 2 keys Capture228.PNG|Opps. Capture229.PNG|Out of my way! Capture230.PNG|no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Capture243.PNG|*slap* Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:2010 Episodes Category:Single Challenge